Girls Gotta Do What Girls Gotta Do
by james Thomas
Summary: After the Quidditch World Cup, Ginny decides she must do something to get Harry to see her as a girl instead of just Ron's little sister.
1. Chapter 1 Ginny's Plan

Girls Gotta Do What Girls Gotta Do

Chapter I - Ginny's Plan

It was the second day after the Quidditch World Cup and all that happened there. Yesterday, after returning to the Burrow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent most of the day discussing the meaning of those events and had exhausted all points of view.

After breakfast, Hermione said she wanted to start reading one of the new text books Mrs. Weasley had picked up for her in Diagon Alley and she retreated to the sitting room. The twins disappeared up to their room and Mrs. Weasley set Ginny to work helping her cleaning up the kitchen and doing laundry. Ron suggested the he and Harry should get in a match or two of Wizard chess and they went back up to the bedroom they shared when Harry stayed at the Burrow.

At noon they all gathered in the kitchen to eat and as they talked at the table Ron said, "Harry, how are you at swimming? Last time you were here we never got the chance to go out to the pond; it's getting hot, let's go cool off this afternoon."

Harry had never been swimming before; his aunt and uncle never took him anywhere. He hesitated a second before admitting that to Ron. "Swimming," he said "I don't know; I've never been swimming; I don't know how to swim."

"What!" Ron said. "Well then we have to go. You'll love it; I'll teach you what you need to know and the pond's not so deep that you have to worry.

Mom, Harry and I are going down to the pond for a few hours; could you put some sandwiches and cold drinks in the hamper for us while we run upstairs to get towels."

"Certainly," Mrs. Weasley said "but maybe the others want to go to. Hermione, Ginny, I won't need anything done this afternoon; do you want me to put enough in for you to?"

Ginny said, "That would be fun." But Hermione shook her head; "No thanks Mrs. Weasley, I want to practice some of the new spells I read about this morning."

Ginny's face fell; but she didn't say anything.

George said, "Fred and I want to get started on our school work to." Actually they planned to work on a new gag item for the joke store they wanted to open; but they knew better than to tell their mother that.

Mrs. Weasley gave them a funny look and was going to say something about the twins never caring about school work before; but instead turned to the storage room to get the hamper.

After Ron and Harry went upstairs and Hermione went back to the sitting room, Ginny went up to her bedroom and laid back on the bed thinking. She had less than a week to get Harry to notice her before they all went back to school.

While Ginny was in her room thinking, Ron and Harry got to their room; Ron grabbed a couple of big old towels he kept for swimming.

Harry said, "Ron, I don't have a swimsuit; do you have an old one you can lend me."

"Swimsuit, you don't need a swimsuit Harry." Ron answered.

"What do wear to swim? "Harry said.

Ron looked at him with his mouth open and finally said, "What do you wear when you shower?"

Harry stared back and said, "But we shower in the boy's bath; we'll be outside swimming."

"So?" Ron said. "There's nobody around but us. In school you shower with me and all the other guys in the dorm walking in and out. You know Muggles can't come through the Burrow's protective wards so who do you think will see us.

We always swim starkers; since I'm old enough to remember."

"What will your parents say if they catch us?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said "I told you we always swim this way. Mom and dad know.

Harry shrugged and they went back to the kitchen, got the hamper with the drinks, and walked the quarter mile to the Weasley's pond.

The boys were gone; but Ginny was still on her bed thinking. She fell in love with Harry when she was only five after her brother Bill had read her the story 'The Boy Who Lived' for the first time. For years she had a Harry Potter doll and pretended it loved her back.

But then when Harry came to stay with them for the first time two summers ago she panicked and froze up. She couldn't even speak to him and would run from the room or do something stupid like that time she was trying to watch him at dinner and leaned her elbow into the butter dish.

But she was over that now; she had talked normally with him all during the time they were at the Quidditch World Cup. He was friendly to her; but she still felt it was only because she was Ron's little sister.

Since he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets more than a year ago; she had hoped he might start to see her as a possible girlfriend. But his attitude toward her hadn't changed and she was getting desperate to attract his attention.

She knew she was only eleven and he was only twelve when he saved her life. She still had the body of a child then, and she knew most twelve year old boys weren't that interested in girls. But now she was thirteen and he was fourteen; almost adults. A fourteen year old boy should have begun to think about girls; but, beside being friendly with Hermione, Harry hadn't seemed to notice girls at all.

In school she watched him to see if he seemed to fancy a particular girl; but she never saw him do more than say a few words to any girl. She felt she still had a chance with him; but time could be running out. If he started to fancy some other girl this year, Ginny knew her dream of being Harry Potter's girlfriend might never come true.

Sure, she would see Harry at school in the common room and dining hall; but he was fourth year and she was third year. They would be in separate classes all day and she couldn't even ask him to study together because of that.

Now was her chance she thought. They saw each other every day while he was staying with her family; why didn't he notice her and how could she get him to?

She looked at herself the mirror and the first thing she thought was her breasts were too small. The other girls always said boys wanted girls with a big chest; and she noticed that the boys at school did seem to stare a lot at those girls. And she would look better if only she didn't have such bright red hair and those freckles all over her face.

But then she noticed her body had started to develop curves. She could see them now since she was only wearing a tee and shorts; but back in school with her school robe on, Harry wouldn't be able to see her shape. He had to notice her now. This required drastic action; and she knew she needed Hermione's help. But getting it required that she ask Hermione to do something very personal.

Ron and Harry were long gone by the time Ginny figured out exactly how to approach Hermione. She made up her mind and went down to the sitting room where Hermione was practicing the summoning charm, Accio.

"Hermione," she said interrupting the older girl's concentration; "we sort of have become friends over the past two years; would you tell me something; something personal. It's important to me."

Hermione stopped, sat down on the divan and said, "What is it Ginny?"

"Why did you come to the World Cup? You never showed much interest in Quidditch. I mean you went to all the matches at school and cheered for Harry and the house team but whenever we talked about professional Quidditch you showed no interest and went off to read."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Well, who knows when I'll get a chance to see the world championship again." Then she quietly added, "And Ron did ask me to come."

Ginny got a little smirk on her face and said, "That's it isn't it; Ron asked you and you fancy him. I thought I noticed you did over the past year; but I wanted to be sure.

Hermione blushed and said, "Ginny, you can't tell him that, please. I'd died of embarrassment. He treats me the same as he does Harry, like another guy. I thought perhaps he asked me to the World Cup because he wanted say or do something to show me he fancies me to; but no luck."

Ginny said, "Don't worry, all this stays between us girls. I know how you feel because I feel the same about Harry.

I've always fancied him; and after he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets I thought for a while he might fancy me to. He put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the chamber and talked often to me all that week after. But at the start of last year he was back to ignoring me like he ignores all the other girls in the house; except you of course. You're the only girl he talks to on a regular basis.

I want him to notice me and I have less than a week to do it before we return to school. I need your help; and I promise if you do as I ask, you'll get Ron to notice you to. Will you help me?

What I need you to do might embarrass you. I don't know you well enough to say how much you would be embarrassed; but I'm desperate to get Harry to see me as something other than Ron's little sister so I'm asking you to please help me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said, "Tell me what you want first; then I'll decide. If what you want me to do is not totally dreadful, and if I think it will get Ron to fancy me, I'm in."

"Let's go swimming with the boys." Ginny said.

"I don't have a swimming suit with me; that's why I said no when your mother asked." Hermione said. "And I don't have any shorts or any summer things I can use. All I brought was my winter clothes for school; and your clothes are too small to fit me so that's out to."

Ginny bit her lip and slowly stammered out, "That's the embarrassing part; you won't need a swim suit."

Again Hermione raised her eyebrows and said, "What are you implying Ginny; that we swim starkers in front of the boys?"

"Exactly." Ginny said.

Hermione stood, shaking her head she said, "No, absolutely not. Ginny, how could you even think of doing that?" She pulled her wand to start practicing again when Ginny added, "Hear me out before you say no, please."

Hermione sat down again but said, "No matter what you say; I don't think I could do that Ginny; but I'll listen."

Ginny took a few second to think then said, "It may be hard for you to understand being from the city; but we're country folk. I've been swimming starkers with the boys since I can remember."

Hermione interrupted with, "That's different, they're your brothers; you grew up together. You didn't fancy them and they didn't fancy you. Besides, that was when you were young."

"You mean young like last week?" Ginny said. "Because Ron, Fred, George, and I were swimming starkers last week before you arrived. And I swam with a lot of their friends that way in the past few years"

Hermione drew in a deep breath but only whispered, "Do your parents know; what do they think about that?"

"Three summers ago, mom said I had to start wearing a swimsuit because I was getting older; especially when the twins' friends were visiting. And the boys are supposed to wear shorts to; but we never did and she never came out to check on us. I'm not sure if she trusts us to listen; or just doesn't want to know.

It's no big deal Hermione. I was always taught that the human body is not something to be ashamed of; after all, sex is just a normal part life. I grew up on a farm; I've seen cows, horses, and pigs mating as long as I can remember.

Not that any of us were thinking about sex as we were swimming. Well, actually the boys sometimes brought girls over to swim and couples sometimes disappeared into the bushes; but at least I never thought of sex while swimming, until maybe today."

"Ginny," Hermione said "you just turned thirteen; you're too young to have sex or even be thinking about sex."

"No I'm not too young!" Ginny insisted. "Besides I'm not saying we should go out swimming so we can have sex with the boys. I just think seeing us naked may get them to think of us as more than just another one of the guys like you said before.

If Harry sees me naked he might notice that I'm not a little girl anymore and change his attitude towards me. Please Hermione, I need you to distract Ron. If I go alone I won't be able to get Harry by himself.

You said you want to get Ron to notice you as a girl, right. Well, Ron's not too swift when it comes to girls; but even he can tell girl parts from boy parts when he sees them. He never brought a girl over to swim; but he's been swimming starkers with the girls that the other boys invited and I know he's given them a good looking at. This might be you're only chance with Ron like it's my only chance with Harry.

You've fancied Ron all year; now tell me honestly that you never thought of seeing Ron naked. I bet you wonder how big his Willy is, don't you?"

Hermione's face got bright red and she stammered as she said, "But what if they want more after they see us naked? Boys can get excited over sex pretty easily. When my mother gave me my sex talk she warned me to be careful not to lead a boy on because boys can't always stop themselves when they get like that."

"You've know Ron for three years;" Ginny said "do you honestly think he would force you into having sex? He might, maybe, work up enough courage to do it if you gave him a sign you wanted to; but it would have to be a strong sign like dragging him naked into the bushes. Even then you'd probably have to jump on him."

"What about you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's like Ron;" Ginny said "I'd have to climb on him and pin him down; and then he'd probably be too shy to start anything."

Hermione sat there for a minute saying nothing and Ginny knew she wanted to do it. All she needed was a little push to make her say yes.

Ginny said, "The boys are out there now, starkers, swimming around; if we wait too long they'll be coming back before we get out there. Let's go down to the pond; come and give it a shot. If you change your mind and you don't want to do it; just sit on the blanket and keep your clothes on."

That last sentence did it; Hermione stood up and said, "Alright, let's go! Do we need to take anything with us?"

"No," Ginny said "we have everything we need to get their attention right under our clothes."

When the boys reached the pond, Ron quickly striped down and Harry followed suit. Ron said, "The family claims my great-grandfather had this pond dug out from what was a swamp. He had dozens of cows and horses and it was made for them to drink out of.

We only have a few cows and only four horses now; so we keep them in pens and they get watered from the well.

The deep end over by those trees on the far side is about twelve feet. See that rope hanging from the biggest tree; you can swing out from shore and dive in off it. There are springs that bubble up from the bottom and keep the water a little cold, but also clean and fresh.

First, let's see if you can swim in the shallow area. The bottom is gravelly and feels funny on your feet at first; but you'll get used to it."

Harry had seen people swim in movies on his aunt's telly and knew basically that you reach your arm ahead, grab a hand full of water, and pull it back to you. And of course keep your head above the water.

He waded out waist deep before leaning forward and starting to paddle with his arms and kick his feet. In fifteen minutes, with a couple of tips from Ron, Harry was getting himself around the pond respectably. Thinking he was ready, Ron said, "Alright Harry, let's swim to the far side and try the rope swing."

Three years of Quidditch workouts kept Harry in better shape than Ron, and though Ron had better technique, it was a close race to the far shore.

Ron climbed the bank, unhooked the rope from where it was tied, and said," Just walk backward a few steps, lift your feet and it will carry you out over the water. Don't forget to let go or you'll swing back to shore and maybe smack the tree."

Ron did just what he had explained; but when he let go he flipped over before hitting the water. When he came to the surface he yelled to Harry, "Don't try the flip the first time; just let go and let your feet hit the water."

Harry did as Ron said; but in mid-air he somehow twisted and landed flat on his stomach making a tremendous splash. Ron was laughing hysterically when Harry got to the surface.

They continued using the swing for a half hour and Harry got better at the landings. They were standing chest deep in the water when they heard a voice yell, "Hi guys, it was getting hot in the house so we thought we'd join you."


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny and Harry

Chapter II – Ginny and Harry

Harry turned. On the far shore, about a hundred feet away, stood Ginny; and Hermione.

Harry whispered to Ron, "The girls are here; you didn't say anything about girls. We're both buck naked."

Ron frowned a bit and said, "I didn't think about the girls coming down; Hermione said she didn't want to swim. But Harry, I told you the whole family swam this way. Ginny was swimming with me and the twins last week. It's no big deal; though I have to say I'm surprised about Hermione wanting to come in.

Bill, Charlie, and the twins have all brought friends to swim at some time; guys and girls. I don't ever remember anyone saying anything about swimming starkers being a problem.

As Harry and Ron were talking Ginny had taken all her clothes off and was wading toward them. Hermione hesitated; but the thought of getting Ron to look at her as a girl was too strong. She to was now taking off her bra and knickers; and in a few seconds she was also wading toward the boys.

When Ginny was twenty feet away, being shorter than the boys, she was already chin deep and stopped. Hermione was five inches taller, so when she reached Ginny, the water was just below her shoulders.

"Hi," Hermione said "Ginny convinced me to get out of the stuffy old house and cool off. What are you guys doing besides standing around?"

Ron answered, "We've been on the rope swing for a while and were just deciding what to do next."

Ginny said, "I know, there are four of us; let's play a game. Horse and rider would be fun; Harry can be my horse and Ron will be Hermione's horse."

Harry and Hermione both said together, "What do you mean, how do you play that game?"

Ron said, "It's easy, Harry, you and I are the horses, Ginny and Hermione are the riders. We stand in chest deep water; and they sit on our shoulders. We hold their legs so they don't fall off while they try to push or pull the other team down into the water. First team knocked over eleven times is the looser. It's lots of fun."

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron, "You mean Ginny will be sitting with her girl parts against the back of my neck."

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said "you'll be too busy holding her legs and keeping your balance to even notice her up against you. When I was small I used to be a rider on Bill or Charley. That's a lot worse for a guy; sometimes you got the family jewels squashed against their neck as the other team is pulling or pushing on you. Boy let me tell you, that hurts."

Twenty feet away Hermione was whispering to Ginny, "You never said anything about me sitting with my parts rubbing against Ron's neck. I can't do that."

"Sure you can." Ginny said "You're a Gryffindor, show me you're brave. Show me you're loyal and keep your word; you said you'd help me with Harry. You can't go back on your word.

Hermione, you've come as far as taking your clothes off in front of them; don't give up now. Just don't pay attention to your parts. If you concentrate on stopping me from knocking you over; and you really try hard knocking me and Harry over, you'll see how much fun it can be."

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Ginny, I can't."

Ginny said, "Look at Ron, he hasn't stopped staring at you since we arrived. You wanted him to notice you're a girl; I think he already has. You can do this; you can get what you want, Ron's attention."

Hermione looked at Ron; he was staring at her, and it made her more nervous.

Ron called over, "Harry and I are in the right depth; so you girls swim over to us."

Ginny said, "I forgot to ask; you can swim, right Hermione?"

"Yes," she hissed "and if this feels as weird as I think it will; I'm swimming ashore and going back to the Burrow. I don't think me rubbing my parts against a boy's neck was Godric Gryffindor's idea of courage."

Ginny said, "Stop worrying; you'll love it. Now swim to Ron and hold his shoulders face to face; he'll hold up so you don't have to tread water as he explains how to get on him and some of the tricks to help get the other team down."

Ginny swam to Harry and soon had her hands on his shoulders, their faces inches apart. He could feel her small but firm breasts bumping against him as she moved in the water.

"Put your hands on my waist and hold me steady," she said "so I don't have to tread water because I might accidentally kick you. Besides I don't want to tire out before the game starts."

Harry was very nervous. He had his hands on the waist of a naked girl who was trying to explain how to play a game he had never even seen before. Concentrating on her words instead of staring at her breasts that he could see clearly through the clean water was the hardest thing he had ever done.

She started, "When I get around your back, take a deep breath and squat down so I can get my legs around your neck. When you have a grip on my ankles, pull them in close to your sides and hold them tight so I won't fall off. I'll get a grip on your hair; I'll try not to yank on it, but if I do let me know to ease up. When I feel balanced I'll pull on your ear to let you know to stand back up.

When both teams signal ready, you and Ron will walk toward each other. There's a couple of trick you need to know. Ron's bigger and heavier than you so he might try a bull rush to just knock us over; that was Charlie's favorite trick. Be ready to side step if he does and I'll grab Hermione as they pass to pull them sideways off balance.

Keep your eyes on Ron; I'll worry about Hermione. If you see him let go of one of Hermione's ankles, he's probably trying to grab your arm or my leg to pull us over. Step sideways away from his free arm then back in quickly. As he turns to face you Hermione will be unbalanced for a second as they twist, and it will give me a chance to grab her arm as she tries to re-balance."

Ginny gave Harry a few other tip about his footing on the gravely bottom. "Keep your legs shoulder width apart; too close together and you lose balance, too far apart you can't react quickly to Ron's moves."

Finally, Ron yelled from where he was instructing Hermione, "We're ready to mount, are you guys ready?"

"Ready." Ginny said.

She leaned in suddenly and gave Harry a quick kiss. Before he could do anything, she pulled out of the kiss and said, "For luck, you'll need it. Ron's good; he's been playing this game a long time."

She used her hands to move around his left side and to his back. "God," she thought "his arm and back muscles are amazing. Quidditch must really build a guy up."

Then aloud she said, "Okay Harry, deep breath and down you go."

As he went under she used her hands on his shoulder in a sort of leap frog motion. One leg slid around his neck on each side and she wiggled forward until she was solidly pressing against the back of his neck. When she felt him grab her ankles and pull her tightly in place; she got a grip on his hair with her right hand and pulled on his ear with her left hand.

Harry stood up. He had been under only ten seconds but he never had a ten seconds like that before. As Ginny had been wiggling herself into position, he could feel her on the back of his neck and it tickled. Knowing what part of her was rubbing against his neck gave him a weird feeling that ran down his spine and made his Willy twitch.

He couldn't stop thinking of what was pressed against his neck, and he knew his face and ears must be bright red from embarrassment. Thank Merlin that Ginny couldn't see his face from where she was sitting.

He was going to kill Ron for getting him into this. "It's no big deal." Ron had said. "Nobody will see us. It's no different than showering at school with the other guys walking around." Harry was definitely going to let Ron know that having a naked girl on your shoulders was not like showering back at school.

"It must have been uncomfortable for her to;" he thought "because after a few wiggles she gave a soft moan, then wiggled a few more times and moaned again."

He heard Ginny say quietly," Ready Harry?"

"No," he thought to himself, "I want to think about what just happened; not about Ron knocking me over." But all he said out loud was," Ready."

Now Ginny yelled "Ready."

Ron yelled back, "Ready, game on."

The boys walked toward each other and when they were five feet apart Ron made a dash straight at Harry. He was ready and as Ginny had explained, he sidestepped. He heard Hermione squeal and then there was a splash.

"We're up one nil." Ginny said as Ron and Hermione bobbed to the surface sputtering.

The teams separated and Hermione got back on Ron's shoulders.

After thirty minutes the score was Ron and Hermione eight; Harry and Ginny nine. Both teams had gone down together ten times which didn't count for score; but was certainly tiring everyone out.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his balance. Every time Ginny leaned to reach out and grab Hermione's arm; he felt her breasts squeezed down on one side of his head or the other and his mind went there instead of on his footing.

After coming up the last time Hermione, wheezing barely loud enough to hear, asked, "Can we have a time out, I can't catch my breath."

"Agreed," Ginny said "fifteen-minute time out." Let's go to shore and get a drink and rest."

The boys had brought a blanket to put their clothes on and Ginny had grabbed another on the way out. When they got to shore Ginny said, "Harry, over here with me; we have strategy to discuss if we plan on winning this game."

Ron opened the hamper and pulled out four butterbeers. Handing Harry two, he turned to Hermione and said, "Partner, over to the other blanket; we have strategy to discuss to."

When they got to the blanket Ginny said, "Harry, you're underwater up to your chest and I covered your shoulders; but I've been in the sun for the last thirty minutes. Rub some sunscreen on my back as we talk. With my red hair and fair skin I burn fast; I'll be one big freckle by tomorrow."

She handed Harry a squeeze bottle and stretched out on the blanket resting her head on her hands.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was staring at her bare bum which stuck up slightly and was nearly pure white compared to her back and legs that had a fair tan.

After a few seconds she said, "Harry, are you going to rub my back with sunscreen or not?"

"Ahem, yes." he said. "Just warming the lotion on my hands before rubbing it on your bum, I mean your back."

He knew again his face was as red as Ginny's hair and hoped she hadn't heard what he said; but she giggled.

"Please don't roll over." he kept thinking. Looking at her bum had caused a reaction in him besides the red face; and he didn't want her to see it.

"Sorry." he said.

"You don't have to be sorry Harry." she said. "Girls have bums that boys like to look at. If they didn't there wouldn't be any babies and the human race would die out. Girls like to check out boy's bodies too. When I was holding on to you in the water, even though you look very thin, I noticed you have a great build; your arm, chest, and back muscles are really firm. I enjoyed holding on to you as we were playing; so why shouldn't you enjoy looking at my body."

Harry had no answer to that so he put one hand on her shoulder and began to rub the sunscreen on.

"Oh that feels good." Ginny said. "Use both hands Harry; and don't miss my neck."

Harry was kneeling next to her and could reach her left side but leaning over to get her right side he almost fell on top of her. He went to switch sides and Ginny said, "Harry, just sit on the small of my back; you're not so heavy that you'll crush me. I sat on your shoulders during the game; it's alright for you to sit on my back."

Harry was thinking, "This isn't a good idea; she'll feel how hard I am if I'm on her back. If Ron and Hermione weren't thirty feet away talking; I would love to be here like this with Ginny. But being on top of her with her brother watching could lead to trouble."

"Come on Harry," Ginny said "don't be shy."

Harry swung a knee over her and settled on her back with most of his weight on his knees. He rubbed the sunscreen on her neck and shoulders; then down her back until he was in his own way. He wiggled himself backward continuing to rub the lotion on her without thinking about the fact he was sitting on her bum now.

Again he wiggled back so he could reach the small of her back where he had originally been sitting. He was enjoying the feeling of his hands on her soft skin so much he was fantasizing about being alone with her and what he wanted to do. He was now straddling her thighs as he continued to rub. He realized he was finished with her back only because he had just rubbed sunscreen into the top end of the crack of her bum.

That brought him back to reality and he stopped rubbing. He looked at how he was positioned. His Willy was totally hard and because he was leaning forward to rub her back; it pressed on the back of her thighs only inches from her cunny. Fortunately, her legs were held together by his knees on both sides of her so he couldn't see her parts. If it was exposed to him the way he felt now, he didn't know what he would have done.

Ginny said, "Harry, are you alright?"

"No, Ginny." he squeaked out. "I have to go back in the water right now; don't turn around and look."

She giggled again and said, "Don't be embarrassed Harry. I don't have to look; I can feel what you don't want me to see pressing against my thigh. Please don't leave; I've seen other boys in the same condition for years. Ron must have told you my older brothers brought friends, both boys and girls, here to swim. I saw lots of the boys get hard swimming with the girls; and I even saw some of the couples sneak off into the bushes to take care of the condition.

Harry, this is a farm, I've watched bulls up on cows and stallions up on mares mating. This isn't something that embarrasses me and it shouldn't embarrass you either. If you want; I'll tell Ron and Hermione we're ready to finish the game. We can talk again later when we're alone if that would help you feel better."

Harry nodded and Ginny yelled, "Ron, Hermione, are you ready to finish the game; or do you forfeit?"

The game ended with Ginny and Harry winning eleven to ten. It was getting late, near time for dinner, so they swam ashore and dressed. Folding their blanket, Harry tucked it under his arm and they walked back to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were in front and Harry saw they were holding hands.

He looked over at Ginny; he had never noticed how pretty she was until today; he reached over and took her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Did you enjoy yourself today Harry?" she asked. "I know I did.

Would you like to take a walk after we eat? We could talk about anything that was bothering you. You don't have to be embarrassed talking with me. I hope you know that."

"Yes," Harry said "I would very much like to walk and talk with you."


	3. Chapter 3 Ron and Hermione

Chapter III – Ron and Hermione

When Ginny first began to wade out toward Ron and Harry; Hermione took a deep breath. She had been trembling as she took off her clothes on shore; but forced herself to undress thinking, "The boys are a hundred feet away; they can't see my body very well from there and if I stay low in the water they won't be able to see anything but my head and shoulders.

As she followed Ginny wading out, she squatted down, so by the time she was close enough to the boy for them to see her clearly all her girl parts were under water.

Now she trembled again as Ron described the game Ginny wanted to play.

Ginny's little speech bolstered her courage. As she swam toward Ron she kept saying to herself, "You wanted this; you wanted Ron to notice you're a girl; don't stop now."

She reached Ron and put her hands on his shoulders. Her upper body stopped; but her momentum carried her legs and hips forward. She bumped against Ron and because she was six inches shorter than him, she felt what she knew was his hard Willy poke her in the leg.

She gasped and turned bright red. She was about to push away and swim back to shore; but Ron grabbed her by the hips. His strong hands on her body made her shiver; a warm tingle spread through her body and the idea of going back to shore left her mind.

Ron said, "Relax, I'll hold you up while we talk so you won't get exhausted before the game starts. Now listen; there's a lot of strategy to this game and Ginny's been playing it for years. She's good; but I've got a big advantage on Harry in both size and experience.

The most important thing for you is to keep balanced on me. If you lean a little I can hold you; you're not too heavy. But if you really get out of balance I'll lose my footing and we'll both go under.

To keep your balance, you have to be tight against my neck with your legs all the way down by my sides. I'll hold your ankles to help keep you in position. You have nice long legs; you may even be able to wrap your ankles around my back so your feet will be able to help hold you in place."

Hermione blushed again. When Ron mentioned her wrapping her legs around his back the first picture that came to her mind wasn't with her sitting on his shoulders. This was getting out of hand; she shouldn't be having thoughts like that.

Ron continued, "Keep your arms in close to your body; elbows by your side unless you see an opening to grab Ginny. Arms in close helps you balance and there's no use waving them all about if you don't see a grip somewhere on Ginny that you can hold tight enough to pull her over. By the way, Ginny's hair is fair game and don't be surprised if she grabs your hair to pull us over.

That's about all I can tell you; you have to learn the rest by doing. You don't mind getting dunked I hope; nobody gets through an entire game without going under."

"I know," Hermione said "I figured that out from your description of the game."

She wanted to get her mind back on playing the game and off what she was thinking about her and Ron so she asked, "How do I mount you Ron."

Wrong words she thought. Again, the first picture in her mind of mounting Ron wasn't her climbing on his shoulders and again she got all red.

Ron didn't seem to notice. He said, "Move around to my back and get both hands on my shoulders. When you're ready I'll duck under and you bend at the waist, bring your legs up and apart, then just pull yourself forward like a frog jumping. Get yourself tight against my neck and hold me by the hair. When you think you're balanced good; pull my ear and I'll stand back up."

Hermione moved behind Ron, got a grip on his shoulders and said, "I'm ready."

But she wasn't ready. Ron went under but she hesitated, "Bend at the waist and spread your legs." he had told her. She took a good ten seconds thinking of what that would be like before even starting to move; and when she did go she went halfheartedly, she didn't move in tight against him. She felt him grab her ankles; so she grabbed his hair and pulled his ear anyway.

Ron stood and Hermione immediately started to slid backward off his shoulders.

Ron leaned forward; that, and his grip on her ankles, managed to keep her on him.

He said, "Hermione you have to move forward up against my neck. I can't hold you like this. Lean forward and try to bounce yourself up in the air. I'll pull your legs and that should move your entire body forward.

She was torn between doing what he said and just falling off backward. But falling off would mean quitting; or starting all over. Gritting her teeth, she thought; "Better to get it over with."

She said, "Okay Ron, here I go."

Her knees were bent at Ron's shoulders, her bum a good foot down against his back; so she flexed to straighten her legs and pulled at Ron's hair at the same time. That lifted her and she felt Rom yank her ankles. She slid forward but not all the way against his neck yet.

"Again." Ron said.

"Now." she said as she repeated the maneuver.

This time Ron pulled her hard enough to make her widely spread vulva hit the back of his neck with a smacking sound. It felt like an electric shock that spread up her body and when it reached her brain she gasped; sucking in two lungs full of air she moaned fairly loudly as she breath out.

Like most girls and boys, after her sex talk with her mother, she had experimented with stimulating herself; so she knew why she got that feeling. She thought it might happen when Ron had first described how she would have to sit on him. But she never expected it to be so strong; so much better than when she touched herself there.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. "I didn't hurt you when I yanked you forward so hard, did I?"

"It just surprised me." she lied.

"Good," Ron said "but you're still not in position correctly. You have to get in tighter, and you're leaning to the right a bit. I don't have to pull any more; you can just wiggle yourself into position."

"Oh god," she thought "I hope I don't start moaning out loud; what will Ron think of me."

As she wiggled back and forth to move in the center of Ron's neck and tighter against him; what she feared came about. The memory of Ron's hard Willy poking her leg a few minutes ago combined with her parts rubbing against his neck aroused her. After the second wiggle she felt it and it grew stronger with each additional wiggle. She did moan again.

When Ron said, "Okay, your good now." she knew it was her position he was talking about but her thought was, "I'm not as good as I would be if I just wiggled a few more times." But she forced herself to stop.

Ron was waiting for Ginny's call that she and Harry were ready to start and it came to Hermione that while her lower body was hidden behind Ron's neck; her breasts were now out in the open for Harry to see clearly.

"Oh god," she thought "I never thought about Harry seeing me." That made her look toward Harry with Ginny now up on his shoulders; he didn't have his glasses on. Of course, he had to take them off to swim or he might lose them in the pond. Well, one less thing to worry about.

The game did prove to be lots of fun as Ginny had said. Getting Harry and Ginny to fall over gave her the same thrill as seeing 100% on a graded test; and getting dunked wasn't bad. It meant she got to climb back up on Ron. Each time, it became easier and more fun wiggling herself in place against his neck.

Watching Ginny do the same sort of wiggling against Harry's neck; more wiggling than Hermione thought was necessary to get in position, made Hermione think about what Ginny really meant by saying she would enjoy playing.

Though Ron was doing most of the work by holding her up and moving about; after thirty minutes, and having been dunked many times, Hermione was breathing heavily. After all, she was more of a book worm than an athlete.

Finally, she had to ask, "Can we have a time out, I can't catch my breath."

"Agreed," Ginny said "fifteen-minute time out." Let's go to shore and get a drink and rest."

"Go ashore!" Hermione heard Ginny say. Now it came back, "I'll be ashore right next to the boys; and Harry will put his glasses back on. They'll both be able to see my entire body."

She was the last moving toward shore staying behind the boys. As the water got shallow, eventually she had to stand up and wade the rest of the way in. But the boys' backs were turned; so she hurried ashore; grabbed one of the big towels Ron had brought and wrapped it around herself.

When she turned, nobody was paying attention to her. Nobody else had tried to cover themselves. Ron and Harry went straight to the hamper and got four butterbeers while Ginny sat naked on one of the blankets; her eyes fixed on Harry.

She called him to come by her to "discuss strategy" she said; but Hermione knew the real reason. Then Ron called her over to the blanket he was on also to "discuss strategy" he said.

Ron was sitting cross legged on the blanket and Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from glancing down between his legs at the ample sized erection that he made no attempt to hide.

"Sit down and rest Hermione; have a butterbeer." he said. "We still have to go back and finish the game."

No matter how she tried to sit, her towel gave her a problem. It was large but not large enough; either it got pulled down exposing her breasts; or if she held it up, the bottom slid up near her hips exposing her bum or vulva depending on how she leaned while sitting.

Finally, Ron said, "Hermione, you're having a lot of trouble with that towel; you must be dry by now and it's warm, just throw it over with the other one."

Then he saw her face get all red and he said, "Hermione, are you embarrassed to be naked with the rest of us? Ginny must have told you we swim starkers before she brought you down to the pond; you had to know we'd all be naked. If you didn't like the idea you could have stayed at the house. If it still bothers you now; put your clothes back on.

Hermione looked at him and started, "Yes, Ginny told me, and it did bother me. I've never been naked in front of a boy before. But I came because Ginny asked me; she wanted to swim and want to me to come along. She said it would be fun; and it was, a lot more than I can tell you.

I got comfortable with being naked while we were out in the water playing; but now that were here on shore together; thinking you can see all my girl parts has made me uncomfortable again."

"I'm sorry." Ron said. "If you want to get dressed and not finish the game; I'll tell Ginny and Harry I'm too tired so they won't know you're uncomfortable."

"Thanks Ron," she said "but I told Ginny I'd do this and I'm going to see it through. I'm a Gryffindor; I'm brave, and I keep my word."

Reminding herself of what Ginny had said encouraged her enough to take the towel off and throw it with the other one. She glanced over to the other blanket to see if Harry and Ginny had notice what she did; but it seemed they were occupied. Harry was sitting on Ginny's back rubbing sunscreen on her. "God, I wish I was as courageous as her." Hermione thought.

Then she said to herself, "I am as courageous, I'm a Gryffindor, if I could throw the towel off and sit naked here with Ron; I can do more."

"Ron," she said "your shoulders must be sore from my weight on them; do you want me to massage them before we start the game again."

Ron said, "Oh, you're not that heavy." But when he saw her expression change he added, "But a massage would feel good anyway; if you're willing."

Hermione face picked up and she said, "Stretch out and I'll have your shoulders feeling great right away.'

Ron rolled on his stomach and Hermione did what she saw Harry doing on Ginny. She threw a knee over him and sat on the small of his back, leaned forward, and began to knead his shoulders between her fingers.

Several times Ron sighed and said, "Oh, right there, that feels so good."

After a few minutes he said, "Hermione, could you go lower; between my shoulder blades?"

She moved down, sat on his bum, and rubbed where he had said a few more minutes. Then, on her own she moved onto his thighs and rubbed his lower back down to his waist.

Ron said, "That was wonderful, you have such soft hands."

Suddenly he rolled beneath her so he was face up and she found herself looking at his chest instead of his back. She raised her eyes to look him in the face and blushed when she saw he was staring at her breasts.

When he reached up with both hands as if to touch them she didn't move; but closed her eyes waiting to feel his touch. She gasped in a sudden deep breath; but then nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw he had stopped and put his hands back down. She wondered what it would have felt like if he did touch her breasts. Would she get the same feeling she had from rubbing against the back of his neck?

Ron said, "I'm so glad you decided to come swimming; and that you stayed with me."

"I'm glad to, Ron." she said. "I never remember having such a wonderful day."

Just then they heard Ginny's voice, "Ron, Hermione, are you ready to finish the game; or do you forfeit?"

The entire time while she had been sitting on the front of his thighs she had been too embarrassed to stare for any length of time at Ron's Willy, till now. Other than quick glimpses she had tried to sneak while they had been sitting on the blanket she had never seen a boy's erection except for pictures in the book her mother had used during her sex talk.

Now, looking down, she got her first good look at it. She realized she enjoyed the thought that it was him seeing her body that made him get like that. It made her feel sexy and again she desired that feeling she first got from bumped against Ron's neck.

Then she knew how she could get it. She said, "Thank you Ron for making me feel comfortable with being naked."

Then she slid forward bending over to kiss him. As she did her vulva slid slickly over his erection. To her surprise she got an even stronger shock then when Ron had pulled her hard against his neck that first time. She knew she was all wet down there with excitement; and with her vaginal lips relaxed, it was her exposed clitoris that had rubbed across Ron's Willy.

She rested against him, savoring the feeling. But, no longer moving, the feeling faded and she knew Ginny and Harry were getting up to finish the game so she called back to them; "We're ready; unless you guys want to forfeit."

As she stood up she got the courage to stare at it trying to judge Ron's size against the pictures in the sex book. But, she couldn't decide; all she knew was it looked so big she couldn't imagine that fitting insider her.

Ron laid there knowing she was looking at his erection. The fact that she wanted to look at it made him happy; and it gave him a chance to get his first good look at her naked body.

Finally, she reached out a hand and said, "Need help getting up."

He took her hand and as he stood he said, "I think you already gave me all the help I needed to get up."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him back in the water.

After the game, when they finished dressing, Ron reached over and took Hermione's hand, "Do you mind if I hold your hand on the way back?" he asked.

"No," she said "It's the perfect ending to a perfect outing."

Ron took the hamper in his other hand and Hermione grabbed the blanket they had been on. They started walking slowly toward the Burrow talking as they walked.


	4. Chapter 4 A Walk in the Moonlight

Chapter IV – A walk in the Moonlight

Mr. Weasley was late getting home from work; so dinner wasn't finished until seven-thirty and Mrs. Weasley told Ginny she had to do the dishes.

"But mom," Ginny said, "I'm supposed to go for a walk with Harry after dinner."

"Since when are you and Harry going together?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We're not going together like that;" Ginny said "I just asked him if he wanted to go for a walk after dinner."

Harry spoke up, "Mr. Weasley, I told Ginny I've never seen a farm before; so she said she would show me around. When I was here two summers ago I really didn't get out of the house much."

"See dad," Ginny said "so can't Ron, or Fred, or George do the dishes?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said "it's your day; and after all those arguments about chores when you lot got home from school in June we agreed, no swapping days or chores. Harry can wait until tomorrow to see the farm; there's not that much to see so it doesn't take that long."

Hermione said, "Mrs. Weasley, I'll do the dishes; let Ginny and Harry go."

Ron said, "Hermione, did you forget we're supposed to go for a walk to?"

Mr. Weasley asked the same question again, "Since when are you and Hermione going together?"

"We're not going together either Mr. Weasley." Hermione said. "When Ginny and Harry told us they were going for a walk after dinner; Ron suggested we do the same rather than sitting around waiting for them to come back."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley but spoke to Hermione, "Thank you for offering; but no Hermione. First of all, you're a guest and we don't ask guests to do work. Secondly it is Ginny's day for dishes and it wouldn't be fair to the boys if someone else did Ginny's chores."

Harry said, "I'll help you do the dishes Ginny." Then he turned to Mrs. Weasley and added, "I know, I'm a guest; but you're not asking me to do work I'm offering. I do the dishes at my aunt's house all the time; I'd like to help Ginny."

Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, let Harry help. I want to talk with you about something anyway."

Percy and the twins went to their rooms, Harry ran water in the sink and Ginny started clearing the table, Ron and Hermione went out the back door, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the sitting room.

Mrs. Weasley peeked back into the kitchen to see if Harry or Ginny were listening; and when she saw they were busy she said, "Arthur, what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About Ginny and Harry; and Ron and Hermione." she said. "You didn't believe them when they said they're not together. Didn't you see Harry staring at Ginny all during dinner; and what would make a boy want to help a girl with the dishes unless he fancied her?

And Ron was the same with Hermione. He ate almost nothing; which for Ron means he's sick, love sick I think."

"Yes dear," Arthur said "you're perfectly right. Now what do you expect me to do about it?"

Mrs. Weasley just stood there and said nothing.

Finally, Mr. Weasley said, "I don't have any thoughts either. There really isn't a lot we can do; in four days they'll be back in school, together every day. We brought up our daughter right, now we have to trust her."

"But Arthur," she said "you know Ginny's fancied Harry since she first heard his story. After he saved her first year, she did nothing but talk about how she would marry him some day. If he fancies her now, I think she'll do anything he wants no matter how we brought her up."

"Dear, you've spent the last three years telling me what a fine boy Harry is." Mr. Weasley said. "Do you think he won't treat Ginny with respect? Do you think he'll ask her to do anything wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer; but the look on her face made Mr. Weasley add, "There is one thing I find odd. At the World Cup, only three days ago, Ron and Harry did a lot more talking to each other than they did with Ginny or Hermione. And the girls hung around more with each other too. If they got together it must have happened today or yesterday."

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on her mouth and said, "Oh, I know!

Arthur, this afternoon the boys went swimming. Ginny wanted to go to; but Hermione didn't. Now that I think back, I didn't see the girls all afternoon. I wonder if they decided to go swimming with the boys after all."

"So;" Mr. Weasley said "after knowing each other for years with no reaction; you think a few hours swimming made them start fancying each other?"

"Arthur," she said "you know I've been telling them for a few years now, since Ginny turned ten, they have to start wearing swimming suits. Well, I don't recall seeing Ron or Harry hanging up any wet clothes; not the girls either. If the girls were swimming they were naked together all afternoon. Now do you think a few hours of swimming might have lead to something?"

Mr. Weasley nodded; then said, "Perhaps, I better have a talk with Ron and Harry; and maybe you should talk with the girls. But like I said if they are together; there's nothing we can do to stop them after they get back to school."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione and Ron already went for their walk; we'll have to wait until they get back to talk."

Once they were out the back door, Ron reached over and took Hermione's hand. "There's a path through the woods where we can walk and talk in private." he said."

As he led her along, he started with, "I want to apologize for what happened today. I didn't realize how you felt about being naked. When I saw you take your clothes off and wade toward me I got…, well my body just reacted to it. I didn't mean to poke you with it; I mean it was an accident. I saw you get all red and didn't want you to swim away so I grabbed your hips to hold you.

Later, on the blanket, it happened again as you massaged my back and I was hoping you were doing it because you wanted me to react. That's why I rolled over; I needed to see your face, to see if how you would react.

At first, sitting on me like you were, I thought you wanted me to touch your breasts. But when you closed your eyes and gasped I thought you were afraid of what I was doing and you wanted me to stop.

Then when you slid up over my… up over me and kissed me; I had the same thought again, that you wanted me to do something. Then you stood and I thought you were trying to get away from me; but you kept looking at my… at me and now I'm totally confused.

I would love to do it all over again; but I still don't know how you felt about it; if you wanted me to touch you or you didn't."

It took Ron some time to get all the words out; and the sun had set while they walked. It was dark; but the near full moon was bright enough to allow them to continue to walk.

Now that Ron had run out of words; Hermione spoke up.

"I have to apologize to you to Ron; I wasn't completely honest with you. I was terrified of being naked with you and Harry; but I also knew if I got on you and my bits rubbed against your neck it would feel really good. That bothered me; my mother told me both the boy and girl should get pleasure together. I wanted the feeling; but something told me since you would get nothing from it I would be using you and that would be wrong.

The first time when you pulled me tight against you neck I got a sexual feeling stronger than any since I first started experimenting with my sexuality."

Ron interrupted, "What do you mean you were experimenting with your sexuality? Were you dating a boy and I didn't know? Was it Harry you were with?"

"No Ron," she said "I told you I was never naked with a boy before you this afternoon. By experimenting I meant touching myself. All girls do it when they get old enough to start thinking of boys and sex; just like all boys Wank. Don't lie to me; you Wanked more than once, didn't you?"

She couldn't see Ron's face turn red in the dark; but by his hesitation she knew he did.

After several seconds he finally said, "Alright, yes I did. But like you said; all guys do it and all girls to if you say so. It's no big deal."

"That's what I said to you." she answered. "But I never got such a strong feeling touching myself as I did from rubbing against your neck. And it was even better when I slid over your…" she had trouble getting the words out but forced herself to say, "your erection.

And you were wrong about me not wanting you to touch my breasts. I closed my eyes and gasped because I was thinking how wonderful it would feel and I wanted to concentrate on enjoying it."

They had completely covered the trail by now and were back in the yard when Ron stopped walking. "You wanted me to touch your breasts? You enjoyed rubbing against my neck? Why didn't you say so then? I loved everything we did and wanted to do more; but I was afraid I'd scare you off just when you seemed to be giving me a sign you fancied me."

"I'm sorry Ron." she said. "I told you I've never done anything with a boy and I didn't know how to let you know my feelings until now."

Ron pulled her close, put a hand behind her neck and kissed her. After a few seconds she slid her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth pushing his tongue against hers.

Ron moved his hand onto her breast and began rubbing her through her tee and bra. In response she slid her hand down his body and rubbed his groin; feeling him stiffening through his pants.

"Oh Ron," she said "I'm sorry we missed out on what could have happened this afternoon. I wish we could do more now; but it's getting too chilly to be lying out here in the grass."

Ron said, "If you want to, I know what we can do. Our barn is just over there. Fred and George told me they bring Muggle girls there sometimes when it's raining or too cool to swim.

The four horses, our one lactating cow and her calf are in their stalls; but the hay loft is warm and full of fresh soft hay. We could go up there if you want to."

Hermione said, "I think I'd like that. I've read stories in which country boys and girls meeting in a hay loft; but I've never even seen one much less been in one."

Ron led her into the barn. It was dark, so he lit his wand and she followed suit.

There's the ladder up to the loft;" he said pointing "you go first."

She could hear the animals moving about in their stalls; probably disturbed by the wand light and the sound of their talking. Slowly she climbed the ladder to the loft about fifteen feet up with Ron following. Their lights didn't penetrate far; but she could see a number of hay bales and near a small opening in the floor a three foot pile of loose hay. She supposed it was ready to throw down the opening to the animals below.

Ron said, "Let's lay down in that loose pile; it's soft and has a fresh sweet smell. There's another pile like that on the other side of the barn; but we'd have to climb over the bales to get to it."

He set his wand in a hole in a beam so it stayed lit and cast soft light over the area; she did the same with her wand giving the loft a dim romantic glow. He sat and reached his hand to her; not pulling but gently urging her to join him. They laid back him on his left side and her facing him on her right side. Ron put his arm over her and pulled her into a kiss. Soon they were tongue kissing and Ron slid his hand up under her tee to rub her breasts; but her bra proved to be an obstacle.

Ron had never had more than a glimpse of a bra in the laundry and didn't know how to get it off her; so he simply pushed it up. His hand ran over her left breast and he stopped there. He moved his hand in circles over the nipple until he felt it stiffen.

"Ron," she said "maybe it would be easier if I took off my tee and bra."

"Yeah, I guess so." he said.

She sat up and as she removed her top he also pulled his tee off. She lay on her back and Ron leaned on one elbow using his free hand to rub one breast then the other.

Hermione was enjoying the feeling; but Ron's technique left a lot to be desired. It wasn't nearly as good a feeling as she had imagined it would be. Finally she said, "Ron, don't just rub your palm over my breasts; roll my nipples between your thumb and index finger, pull them gently, try licking and sucking on them to."

Ron said, "The twins said they like sucking girl's breasts; but I thought they were kidding. Do girls really like that?"

"The older girls at school say it wonderful;" she answered "and the sex book my mother used during my talk said a girl should expect a boy to want to do it. I personally don't know; since you'll be the first boy ever to do it to me."

Ron first squeezed her nipples with his fingers; then pulled them. But he was to rough and she didn't enjoy the feeling. Then he licked one nipple a few times and then sucked it. She moaned and he gradually increased the strength he used. Then suddenly he bit her nipple rather hard.

"Ouch," she yelled. "Ron, that hurt."

"Sorry," he said "Fred and George said girls like it when you bite them."

"Maybe some girls do," she said "but that was rather a hard bite and I certainly didn't enjoy it. Perhaps we've gone as far as we should for now. After all this is the first time doing anything for both of us and we don't want to get carried away and go too far."

Ron sounded disappointed as he said, "You said your mother told you both the boy and girl should enjoy the experience. Shouldn't you do something for me before we stop?"

"Didn't you enjoy what you were doing to me?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I did" Ron said. "But it sort of got me in a condition that is leaving me unsatisfied."

Hermione said, "I never thought about that. What would you like me to do?"

Ron took her hand and slid it down on his pants where she could feel his erection. He slid her hand up and down over his bulge.

As she continued to rub her hand over him, he loosened his belt, unsnapped his pants, and pushed them down. It was the first time she touched a boy's Willy and at first she just continued rubbed her hand over it; but then Ron put his hand over hers and pushed until she wrapped her fingers around it.

She continued to slowly moved her hand up and down and in a few minutes Ron said, "Hermione, if you want to go any farther with this we better take off the rest of our clothes; but if you don't I'll understand. I can Wank when I get back to my room."

She said, "I'm not ready to have sex yet Ron; that's a big step. But I do want to help you finish; if that's alright with you."

Ron said, "Sure, that would be great!"

She knew how she felt when she climaxed but wanted to know how a boy reacted at his climax. Her mother had explained about a boy ejaculating and she had read about it in the sex book; but this was her first chance to actually see it happen.

The light from the two wands wasn't bright enough for her to see so she moved her head down closer so she would see and understand what was happening to Ron.

As she continued to rub, she suddenly felt it begin to throb and thick white fluid shot out five times. But she had gotten too close and some of it hit the side of her face and hair.

"That was bloody great." Ron said "Better that any time I did myself.

We have to do it again; but it's late and my parents will be wondering where we are. We better get dressed."

"First I better clean us up." she said. She did the cleaning spell on his stomach, and her cheek where she had felt it hit her.

"Okay," she said "now we can dress.

As they did Ron said, "Tomorrow we'll have to get together again. Maybe if we go swimming we can sneak away from Ginny and Harry."


	5. Chapter 5 Alone in a Meadow

Chapter V – A Walk in the Meadow

Harry had the glasses clean and in the drying rack before Ginny had all the food put away. She slid the uneaten food from each dish into the garbage to be fed to the pigs. Then she handed each dish to Harry, and he washed it and added it to the rack. When the last dish was cleared, Ginny got a dish towel and began drying things and putting them away. Working together they finished in fifteen minutes.

Ginny said, "My parents are still talking in the sitting room. Let's go out for our walk before my mother notices we finished and finds an excuse to keep us from going."

Once outside, Ginny took Harry's hand and said, "Near full moon tonight; let's walk up the meadow on the north hill and look at the stars."

As they walked Harry began with, "Ginny, I'm sorry about this afternoon. Seeing you naked, sitting on your back, and the softness of your skin, made me think of doing something I shouldn't be thinking about with you and that's what got me… got me the way you felt on the back of your leg."

"Harry, I told you to forget it and not to be embarrassed." she said. "I'm the one that owes you an apology. I tricked you; I wanted you to notice me as a girl, not just as Ron's little sister. I tricked Hermione into going swimming and I owe her an apology to.

I planned to play horse and rider so I could be close to you and you would look at my body and feel my parts rubbing against you. I didn't tell Hermione that; and that it meant she would have to do the same with Ron.

I knew what your reaction would be; I told you I saw the twins and their friends get erections when they brought Muggle girls from town to swim here. It's why I asked you to rub sunscreen on me, I wanted to know if I could get a boy, get you, hard like other girls did for the boys.

It made me feel sexy when I felt your erection pressing on me. I'm sorry for tricking you for my own enjoyment."

"You shouldn't be sorry either Ginny; I enjoyed every minute of it to." he said. "And I'm glad you got me to see you for what you are; a beautiful girl who deserves to be treated like one; and not just as my friend's little sister."

They had reached the top of the hill by then and Ginny took his hand, pulling him down into the soft grass.

She said, "I wanted you to see me as a girl and you said you do. So Harry, where does that leave us now?"

"I don't know;" he said "I never paid attention to any girl before. Even Hermione was just another one of the guys to me; what do boys and girls do when they fancy each other? How do they act when they're together?"

She said, "I have to tell you something else Harry. This afternoon I said I kissed you for luck; well, that wasn't the only reason. I've wanted to kiss you since the first time you came here two years ago. In the Chamber of Secrets when I awoke, I wanted to throw my arms around you and kiss you over and over; but you didn't look in any shape to kiss back. Now you do look ready."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him; a longer kiss than the one that afternoon, and he did kiss her back. They lay in the soft meadow grass and continued kissing for ten minutes before Ginny said, "That's one things boys and girls do when they fancy each other Harry. If you want to, I'll show you other things we can do together; things I saw my brothers do when they had a willing girl over to visit."

"Ginny, before we think of doing anything, I have to be truthful with you." he said. "I just told you I can see you now as a beautiful girl; but we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Why not?" she asked. "You don't already have a girlfriend, do you? I never saw you paying attention to any of the girls at school."

After hesitating, he said, "You should know better than anyone else why you can't be my girlfriend; why I can't have any special girlfriend.

Voldemort took you into the Chamber of Secrets to lure me there; and he knew from what you wrote in the diary that I would come to save you even though I only thought of you as Ron's little sister at the time. Imagine what he, or any of his followers would do if it became known that you were my special girlfriend. You would be such danger; and I couldn't live knowing I caused you to be his target again."

"I'm not afraid." she said. "I wouldn't be in any more danger than Ron and Hermione are. They help you when you are in trouble; I could help to. The more help you have, the safer we will all be."

That's the point;" he said, "Ron and Hermione are always in danger just because they are my friends. When I think of how many times they came close to being killed while helping me I shake. I can't do anything about that now; but sometimes I wish I never became friends with them."

"You want to stop being friends with Ron and Hermione?" she asked in a sobbing voice.

"No, that's not what I mean." he said "I love them like they are my brother and sister; but I wish I had never put them in such danger. I was only eleven when we met and I didn't realize that just being my friend could mean their death. Now that I know what being close to me means; I can't put anyone else in the type of danger."

"But you may not be in danger anymore." she said. "The diary was destroyed, maybe 'You Know Who' is gone for good now. And that trouble last year with Sirius Black seems to be over to. Nobody has seen him in months.

Can't we just try to be together and see how things work out?"

"I would like to," he said "now that I've gotten to know you better you seem to be a great girl; but I'm afraid things aren't over. Dumbledore told me, even with the diary destroyed, there are ways for Voldemort to return. In fact, Dumbledore sounded like he seemed to expect him to return in the near future."

"Dumbledore could be wrong about 'You Know Who'." Ginny said in a trembling voice. "He may never come back; or it could be years. What about Sirius Black. Did Dumbledore think he's coming back to?"

"I shouldn't tell you this;" Harry said, "but I guess I can trust you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise." she said. "What is it Harry?"

Harry almost whispered, "Sirius is my godfather. He never wanted to hurt me; he wanted to protect me."

"Harry," she said in a hushed voice, "Black is a mass murderer. I've heard my parents talking about how horrible he is and how he wants to kill you."

"No, your parents and the ministry are wrong." Harry said. "I thought so to at first; but in June Ron, Hermione, and I ran into Sirius in the Shrieking Shack."

Ginny gasped, "What were you doing in the Shrieking Shack; and how did you get in? Fred and George said they tried but never managed to get in. Don't you know how dangerous that place is?"

"I'll tell you all about it some day; but all that's not important." Harry continued. "What is important is Sirius loves me and if we can prove to the ministry he's innocent, I'm going to live with him so I'll never have to go back to my Aunt Petunia's."

"Are you sure he wasn't lying about being innocent?" Ginny asked.

Professor Lupin was there to and we learned Sirius had been blamed for a mass murder that another Wizard, Peter Petigrew, had committed. We caught Petigrew and he confessed in front of all of us; but then he escaped so we can't prove Sirius is innocent.

Dumbledore knows all about it and he and I write to Sirius from time to time. I have a couple of letters from Sirius in my trunk; I show you them and you'll see he is really a nice person. He's the one who gave Pigwidgeon to Ron as a present."

"Well, then that's one less thing for you to worry about." Ginny said. "So why shouldn't you have a girlfriend and a chance to lead a normal life like other boys? At least you can try to lead a normal life. If something happens again I promise I won't do anything to put myself in danger."

Harry knew at that point he would never get her to understand his worries so he said, "I'll make a deal with you. We'll go back to school as friends. If no trouble starts by Halloween, that's only two months from now, you and I will go on a date on the next Hogsmeade weekend. And I'll kiss you in front of everyone in the common room to show them we're a couple.

But if any new trouble starts; we just stay friends and you don't give anyone a sign that we're any closer friends than any of the other girls in school.

Is that a deal you can live with?"

"I'll hold you to that promise." Ginny said. Then she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him in a way he had never imagined possible.

"So Harry," she whispered in his ear, "there's nobody around to see us here, so do you want to snog a little more and let me show you what you have to look forward to after Halloween?"

"Ginny, I'd feel guilty of taking advantage of you." he said. "We're not a couple, not till Halloween, and maybe not even then of trouble starts."

"You shouldn't feel guilty Harry." she said. "Because I'll be the one taking advantage of you; and I don't feel guilty about it at all."

"Ginny, we're sort of young to have sex." he said.

"No we're not;" she said "the twins brought girls here since they were twelve; and I remember Bill going in the barn's hayloft with girls when I was only five. He must have been fourteen or fifteen at most; and when Charlie warned him he was going to get in trouble; I heard him tell Charlie she wasn't the first girl he had sex with."

Harry; you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to. We could just kiss and cuddle while we talk more. Ginny moved against him and kissed him, then said, "Later we'll see if there is anything else would you like to do besides kiss?"

Harry said, "Your brothers always tell stories of what they do when they're out with a girl; but I've never tried any of those things. I'm not sure how to start."

"Well first we need to find a warmer and dryer place." Ginny said. "It's getting chilly and there be dew forming soon. We don't want to get all wet laying here in the meadow. Let's head back, the barn has a hay loft that is warm and comfortable."

When they got to the barn, Ginny whispered, "Be quiet, we don't want to wake the animals. If they start making noise dad will come down to see what's the matter."

They had just stepped into the barn when they heard Ron's voice from the loft say, "That was bloody great, better that any time I did it myself.

We have to do it again; but it's late and my parents will be wondering where we are. We better get dressed."

Hermione's voice answered, "First I better clean us up." Then a few seconds later, Okay, now we can dress."

Ginny put her finger up to her lips meaning for Harry not to speak. Then she pulled him by the arm to the other side of the barn. She lit her wand and started to climb a ladder waving for him to follow.

Harry lit his wand and climbed after her to find himself in a small area with walls of hay bales on three sides. On the forth side was a pile of loose hay next to an opening in the floor of the loft.

Ginny said softly, "If we're quiet they won't know we heard them. From what they said, they should be gone back to the house in a few minutes."

They put their wands into brackets attached to the beams; then she took his hand and pulled him down into the soft hay.

She started kissing him like she had in the meadow and after a few minutes they were snogging passionately.

After ten minutes she said, "I think we can move on to the next step now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. "I've never done anything like this with a girl"

"But you have Wanked." she said. It wasn't a question but a statement. "You can be honest; I know Ron does and the twins to. Sometimes I would listen outside their door and could hear them doing it and once I watched Ron from his closet. Don't tell him; he'll get really mad."

Harry was shocked and said, "I don't believe you watched Ron Wanking; but don't worry, I won't tell. And yes I Wanked occasionally; all boy do."

"All girls to." Ginny said."So, since you don't want to have real sex yet, all we're going to do is help each other instead of doing ourselves.

Ginny didn't say anything more, but took his hand and pushed it up under her tee. "You can start by rubbing my breasts; I think we'd both enjoy that."

When Harry started rubbing over her bra, Ginny reached around and unsnapped it so he could get under it.

Her breasts were small but soft and he remembered this afternoon when she was sitting on his shoulders. He could feel them pressing against his head every time she bent over; they felt even softer now that he was touching them with his hands.

Ginny worked her tee up so her breasts were totally exposed. She kissed Harry a few minutes then pushed his head down so it was on her breast.

"Kiss my nipples." she said.

When he did he felt it stiffen against his lips; he kissed the other one.

"Suck on them;" she said "and bite them, but not to hard.

As he did she squirmed beneath him and started moaning.

"Oh Harry;" she said between moans "that feels so good."

Ginny grabbed his tee and pulled it off over his head. "If we're going to do any more; it will be better if we were naked like at the pond."

Harry pulled her tee off and she removed her bra throwing all the clothes next to them on a pile in the grass. Harry started unbuckling his belt; but she said, "Can I do that; you can do mine; the girls say it's more fun that way."

She loosened his belt, unsnapped his pants and unzipped them. Then she slid her hand into his pants until she was touching his already hard Willy. She rubbed it a few times and said, "It feels bigger like this than it did against my leg.

Lift your hips Harry."

She got on her knees and slid his pants and boxers down together and pulled them all the way off. She wrapped her fingers around his Willy and rubbed it slowly.

"Ginny," he said "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you what the girls call a hand job Harry." She said. "If you don't want to have sex; at least let's give each other orgasms that way."

He asked, "Ginny, how do you know what to do? I can't believe your mother told you about different ways to have sex when she gave you your sex talk."

Ginny answered, "Well she did tell me about normal vaginal sex; but I learned a lot of things from listening to the older girls talking about their dates and what they enjoyed or didn't enjoy.

And of course I eavesdropped on Fred and George when they told Ron stories of what they liked girls to do to them. I already told you I watched Ron Wank; and this is what he did. I knew someday we would be together; and I wanted to be able to please you.

But, before I finish you, first, it's your turn Harry to start on pleasing me. "

She put his hand on the snap of her pants and continued, "Take your time undressing me and you'll enjoy it more."

Ginny didn't have a belt; her low cut pants hugged her hips; so all Harry had to do was pop the snap and unzip them. She lifted her hips; he got on his knees and pulled her pants off slowly allowing his hands to rub along her legs.

Then he put his hands on her hips and curled his index fingers around the waist band of her knickers. He pulled them down again slowly with his other fingers rubbing her hips and all the way down her legs until her knickers were off completely.

She spread her legs and said, "Use your fingers on me."

She took Harry's hand and placed to over her hooded clitoris. Rub and work your finger here until you get in and feel my clitoris. Play with it like you did with my nipples.

She was all wet and slippery so it didn't take long for Harry's fingers to reach her clitoris. Soon she was wiggling about and moaning louder than before.

"Now push a finger into my cunny." she said.

She took his index finger and placed it at her opening. She guided him once; then he continued fingering her on his own.

"Oh god;" she yelled "again Harry, do it again. Use two fingers."

He did, and she continued moaning, yelling out his name.

Then she said, "Move up Harry so I can give you a hand job at the same time."

After five minutes of fingering each other, Harry said, "Ginny, I'm going to come any second."

She said, "Me to, don't stop until we both reach our orgasms."

She came first; squirting her vaginal fluid on his hand. When the feeling faded, she moved down and rested her head on his chest as she continued to stroke him. Seconds later, he also reached his climax. He shot his sperm five times mostly on to his stomach; but some hitting her face.

She wiped it off, then she turned and lay next to him cuddling and kissing until both had caught their breath.

"That was wonderful." she said. "If the girls were telling the truth; actual sex feels even better. Harry, please, we're old enough. I've wanted you to be the one to take my virginity since my mother first told me about sex the summer before I went to Hogwarts.

If you don't want to do it now; please think about it."

"It was wonderful," he said "but I still think we're too young. Besides, what will your parents think if they catch us? Your father would kill me."

"They won't catch us;" Ginny said "we'll be in here, or in the meadow, or by the pond. My parents never go to any of those places now that the boys are old enough to care for the animals."

"Well, I think about it." Harry said. "For now, we better get back to the house; we've been gone a long time."

Ginny did a cleaning charm on her vulva and her face where she felt Harry's sperm splash. She also cleaned Harry's stomach before they dressed and started toward the house.

They weren't far from the barn when they saw Ron and Hermione standing near the back door of the house still snogging.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Ginny asked them. "Harry and I did."

Hermione said, "I know I did; and I think Ron did to."

When they got into the kitchen, Mr. Weasley's voice came from the sitting room. "Ron, Harry, I'd like a word with you two. And girls, Mrs. Weasley want to see both of you in your room."


	6. Chapter 6 Respect

Chapter VI – Respect

The girls went up the steps and Mr. Weasley waited until they were gone to start. "Mrs. Weasley tells me you were swimming this afternoon; did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley." Harry answered. "I've never been swimming before so Ron taught me how; and we swung on the tree swing and played some water games."

"You and Ron played water games?" Mr. Weasley asked. "The girls didn't play; they didn't want to swim?"

Ron turned red in the face and said, "They did come down to the pond later; and I guess they played some games to."

"And while all of you were playing games; what kind of swimsuits were all of you wearing?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Ron, you know your mother told all of you that you can't swim starkers now that Ginny is older; but you did; didn't you?"

Ron said, "It wasn't our fault dad. The girls said they didn't want to swim; so Harry and I were going to be there ourselves. Mom never said we had to wear swimsuits if there were only boys.

Harry and I were in the water when Ginny and Hermione just showed up. They took off their clothes and came right in. We couldn't do anything to stop them."

"You could have reminded Ginny of what your mother said. Then you and Harry could have left the pond to the girls since you had already been in the water quite awhile."

"Gee dad, why should we have to leave? We were there first, and the girls didn't seem to mind being naked with us. They didn't complain; in fact Ginny is the one that suggested that all four of us play horse and rider."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said speaking to Ron, but looking at Harry "I could have guessed that.

Harry, Ginny has fancied you for years now; and since you saved her life she's talked about marrying you. Did you know that?"

"Yes sir;" Harry answered "but not until today that is. Ginny told me about it on our walk tonight. She said that's why she wanted to swim with us this afternoon. I was treating her like my best friends little sister and she thought if she did something to make me notice her I might start fancying her to.

She was right, I don't know how I never noticed how much she's grown in the past two years and how pretty she is."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said "what happened this afternoon can't be undone; but Harry, I expect you to treat Ginny like the proper young woman she has become. A real man always respects a woman; he treats her like he would want his mother to be treated by a man.

I hope you get my meaning."

"Yes sir," he answered "I understand."

"Good." Mr. Weasley said "And now you Ron; what I told Harry goes for Hermione to. She may not be my daughter; but I expect you to treat her with the same respect as Harry will give to Ginny."

"Yes dad." Ron said.

"Good," Mr. Weasley said "then you two can go up to your room.

As they stood Mr. Weasley said, "Ron, is that hay in your hair?"

Ron reached up and pulled two pieces of hay from his hair. "Ah, I, ah, we, I mean, Hermione wanted to see the horses while we were on our walk; so I took her to the barn. Some hay must have fallen from the loft."

"You and Hermione didn't happen to be up in the loft lying down and snogging in that nice soft hay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes dad." Ron said. "But she wanted to; we were out walking on the forest trail and she got cold. I just respected her wishes; I didn't pressure her to go up in the loft.

Gee dad, all the boys took girls up in the hay loft; Fred and George still do."

"I know;" Mr. Weasley said "but I've told them not to; and I was hoping you would be more respectful to girls than they are.

Harry, were you and Ginny up in the hay loft to?"

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"To snog? Mr. Weasley asked.

Now Harry turned red and said, "Okay Mr. Weasley, I admit Ginny and I were snogging."

"I see;" Mr. Weasley said "you can go now."

When the girls got to their bedroom; the door was open and Mrs. Weasley was sitting on Ginny's bed waiting.

"Sit down girls;" she said "I need to have a serious talk with both of you."

They sat on Hermione's bed and once they were settled Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione, I know it was Ginny's idea to go swimming naked with the boys this afternoon; but you knew it was improper and you did it anyway. I thought more of you.'

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley; I shouldn't have gone." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and looked back at Ginny continuing with, "Ginny, I told you several times that you need to wear a swimsuit when you're down at the pond with the boys; but you ignored what I said."

"Mother, the boys have been bringing girls here to swim naked for years." Ginny said. "Did you ever tell them not to? No, but you keep telling me. I'm no different than those other girls; I love Harry and I wanted to get him to notice me as a girl instead of Ron's sister."

"Your father told the boys about swimming naked with the girls." Mrs. Weasley said. "Many times in fact. This is the first time I've caught you doing it and I want it to be the last."

"Mother," Ginny said "there are four hundred girls at Hogwarts; and almost all of them would like to be with Harry. Did you expect me to wait around for one of them to get his attention? Well I wasn't going to wait; I made a plan and my plan worked. Harry and I were just snogging and I loved it and he did to."

Ginevra Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said "you are only thirteen years old, too young to be snogging boys. Word will get around that you're easy, and boys will think you're willing to go farther. A girl that starts snogging at your age will have a boy's hands all over her by the time she's fourteen; and be having sex by the time she's fifteen.

If you and Harry want to walk in public together around the school, or go into Hogsmeade together, fine; but I don't want you snogging Harry at your age. I forbid you from being alone with Harry so you aren't tempted to do more than snog.

Hermione, you're not my daughter; but what I told Ginny is good advice for any girl. And I don't want you and Ron alone either. I know you're a nice girl, and you and Ron are a year older than Ginny, but I still think Ron is too young to get serious with a girl."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley;" Hermione said "I'll remember what you said."

"What about you Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you understand why I told you those things and why you should listen to me?"

"Yes mother," Ginny said "I understand."

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said "so we won't have to speak of this again. Now I have to speak with Arthur and see what he told the boys. Goodnight."

She stood to walk out of the room and as she passed the girls she gave them the motherly glare that means, "I meant what I said so don't make me do this again".

After Mrs. Weasley closed the door, Hermione said, "Ginny, you're lucky your mother didn't look at you more closely."

Reaching out she pointed at Ginny's hair and said, "What would your mother do if she saw that? Ginny, you said you and Harry were snogging; what else were you two doing?"

"Nothing," she answered "just snogging. Why, what's in my hair?"

Hermione ran her fingers over Ginny's hair and held them in front of Ginny's eyes.

"This is Harry's sperm in your hair; isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Now tell me what you were really doing. You and Harry had sex; didn't you?"

Ginny turned red and said, "No, I wanted to but Harry said we're too young. We did take our clothes off and touch each other. We both had orgasms from that; I must have gotten some of his stuff on me. But we didn't have sex."

Hermione said, "I believe you; but I don't think your mother would. You and Harry better be more careful about cleaning up next time."

Ginny's face was as red as her hair and she looked furious; but she kept control as she reached to Hermione's hair and said, "I see you and Ron were also doing more than snogging."

She held her fingers in front of Hermione's face and said, "Isn't this Ron's sperm? You two better be more careful to. Now it's your turn to tell me what you did."

"Okay," Hermione said "we did the same as you and Harry.

I've fancied Ron since first year when he saved me from that Mountain Troll. When you told me your plan to get Harry to notice you; I knew I could also get Ron to see me as a girl to. I've thought of having sex with Ron before and we might have done it tonight; but it's such a big step to take the first time we were together. We spent a long time walking and talking about our feelings for each other. It was getting late so we never got to actually having sex."

As Mrs. Weasley went down the stairs she passed the boys on the way up. She said, "I'm ashamed of both of you. I told the girls they are forbidden to be alone with either of you and I expect you both to obey me."

As she continued down the steps Ron said, "What did the girls tell her? I hope Hermione didn't cave in and give her all the details of what we did."

Harry said, "For your mom to say we're forbidden to be alone with the girls, either Hermione or Ginny must have told her too much."

Ron stopped and knocked on the girl's door. "Hermione, Ginny, are you decent, can we come in and talk to you."

Ginny pulled the door open and said, "Get in quick before mom finds out you're here."

After she closed the door she asked, "What did dad say to you?"

"He just told us to wear swimsuits and treat you girls with respect." Ron said.

"What did you tell mom that she doesn't want us to be alone with you two?"

Ginny said, "We told her we were snogging you two. Then she said we were too young to be snogging and ordered us not to be alone with you or we'll be tempted to do more than snog."

Ron looked at Hermione and sniggered. "So you didn't tell her what we really did?" he asked.

Hermione blushed and said, "No, of course not. I did tell Ginny, and she told me about her and Harry.

But that's not the important thing; I do want to be alone with you Ron, and I want to know if you are going to ignore what your mom said and that you want to be with me to."

"Of course I want to be with you to." Ron said. And my mother isn't going to stop us."

Ginny looked at Harry and he quickly said, "That goes for me to Ginny; but only the way we talked about earlier. That is if you're willing to disobey your mother to."

Ginny said, "I told my mother I'm going to marry you when we're of age and I meant it. I think we should go down stairs right now and tell my parents that we are going to be together whether they like it or not."

Ron said, "I don't know Ginny; maybe we should just keep quiet; why start an argument with mom and dad when we'll be in school in a few days and they won't know what we do?"

Ginny said, "Don't you think people at school will see us together; don't you think it will get back to mom somehow? Percy will certainly tell mom and dad as soon as he finds we're seeing each other. I'd rather get it out in the open now and settle it.

Dad at least will understand; after all he didn't tell you boys to stay away from us. Maybe we can win him over and get him to make mom see our point of view. If not, then we'll have to sneak around and keep our relationships secret; but let's at least try to convince them there's nothing wrong with us being couples."

Harry said, "I'm with Ginny; your parents have been really nice to me and I don't want to lie to them. Let's try to reason with them."

He looked at Hermione and she added, "Me to, your parents are reasonable Ron; I'm sure your mom will get over her worries about us being too young."

Ron answered, "Okay, let's go down now while they're still talking in the sitting room."

Ginny said, "One minute, Hermione and I have to clean our hair first or mom may go completely around the twist if she sees what go stuck in it."

Hermione quickly cleaned Ginny's hair and she cleaned Hermione's with the Scourgifing charm and they headed down the steps.


	7. Chapter 7 Approval

Chapter VII – Parental Approval

As they approached the sitting room they heard Mr. Weasley say, "But Molly, be reasonable; you know you can't keep them apart. They spend so much time together in school. Ron, Hermione, and since that Chamber of Secrets thing, Ginny to are so involved with Harry's troubles they were bound to become attracted to each other sooner or later.

If you order them not to see each other they'll just sneak around behind our backs. Better we allow it and can at least talk with them about not going too far and being careful so one of the girls doesn't get pregnant. You remember what it was like when we were dating; our parents couldn't have stopped us from seeing each other."

The four teens stopped in the hall waiting to hear what Mrs. Weasley's answer would be.

She didn't hesitate a second before saying, "Yes Arthur, I remember what it was like when we were dating. We started seeing each other in third year. We were just as old as Ginny is now, and we were having sex before the year's end.

Three times I thought I was pregnant, and actually was at the end of our seventh year. None of the children ever brought up the fact that William was born only seven months after our wedding.

I don't want Ginny, or Ron for that matter, to have to worry about caring for a baby before they are old enough to handle it.

And they're always in such danger when they're around Harry. He's a wonderful boy and under normal circumstances I would be happy if he fancied Ginny; but what if 'You Know Who' comes after Harry again and Ginny is with him.

Arthur, we almost lost her in the Chamber of Secrets just because 'You Know Who' knew he could use her for bait to lure Harry. If he ever found out she was Harry's girlfriend he might try again to get at Harry through her. I couldn't stand to lose her."

"Dear," Mr. Weasley said "You can't stop them. No matter how you fear it; Ginny is going to be with Harry if that's what she really wants. And Ron and Hermione will be together to; so tomorrow morning I think we better tell them we thought it over and are okay with it.

But I think we better give them a longer talk about sex; and make sure the girls know how to avoid getting pregnant."

"I'll talk to the girls again;" Mrs. Weasley said "and you do the boys again."

"I think we should both talk to them all together;" Mr. Weasley said "they might take it more seriously if they're together as we warn them what could happen from having sex."

"Okay dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll do it after breakfast tomorrow. Now let's get to bed."

The teens scrambled to get back up the stairs before Mr. And Mrs. Weasley discovered they had overheard the conversation.

Back in the girls room Ron said, "Ginny, did you know about what mom and dad said; about them having sex before they were married?"

Ginny answered, "I knew Bill's birthday was only seven months after their anniversary so mom had to be pregnant with him before they were married. In fact I was thinking of using that as one argument for letting us be together. If they were doing it before being married they'd be hypocrites telling us we shouldn't."

"It's a good thing you didn't get the chance." Hermione said. "Telling your mother since she got pregnant before being married means that you should be allowed to take the chance that you maybe get pregnant to would have made her be even more against us."

"Right;" Ginny said "I didn't think of it that way. Anyway, I didn't know they were having sex when they were thirteen or that mom had other pregnancy scares while in school.

All the girls learn the Contraceptive charm; so I wonder why she didn't use it. Maybe it not 100% effective; I always thought when I started having sex I wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Hermione, maybe we'll both have to be more careful when we do decide to start having sex."

Hermione said, "That's not the reason; the Contraceptive charm is 100% effective if done correctly. Maybe your mom just forgot to do it some time; or was thinking about something else and just did it wrong sometime."

"Mom's a great spell caster;" Ron said "she wouldn't make a mistake on a charm that important; and if she and dad were planning to have sex she wouldn't forget to do the charm either. Are you sure the charm is 100% effective?"

"Yes," Hermione said "but think about it Ron. I did the charm on myself before dinner tonight because we were planning to go on a walk and after this afternoon, I thought being together might lead to sex.

Ginny, you said you were hoping to have sex with Harry tonight. Did you do the charm on yourself before you and Harry went for your walk?"

"No," she answered "but I would have if Harry said he wanted sex."

"Are you sure you would have remembered to?" Hermione asked. "If you and Harry were snogging and took your clothes off just planning to have manual sex like you did tonight, or even to have just oral sex; and you were both really into it and decided to go on to vaginal sex, are you sure you would remember to stop and do the charm.

You might be lost in the moment and not be thinking logically at that point and just continue without doing it. Or you might not want to break the mood by stopping; thinking you're in the right time of your cycle so there's no danger of getting pregnant.

Perhaps that's what happened to you mom; maybe she and your dad didn't plan on having sex but spontaneously got in the mood and did it without thinking of the charm. I'm sure that can happen at times.

I think you and I better get in the habit of doing the charm on ourselves anytime we're going to be alone with the boys just in case."

Harry said, "What's this Contraceptive charm you're talking about; I never heard of it?"

Ginny answered him with, "Most boys haven't. It's a charm that prevents a girl from getting pregnant. McGonagall teaches it to all the girls first year; as soon as they are able to do enough magic to perform it. Most of the girls in the school wouldn't make it through seven years without it.

You do know that if a girl gets pregnant she has to leave school. With all the accidental spells flying about it would be far too dangerous for the unborn baby if the mother was hit by some spell that could kill the baby or cause some transformation in the womb."

"How does it work?" Harry asked. "And is it really one hundred percent reliable?"

Hermione answered that. "During sex, when the boy climaxes, he deposits his sperm in the girl's vagina. The sperm has to swim up into the girl's uterus where her egg is waiting to be fertilized and grow into a baby. Between the vagina and uterus there is a narrow opening called the cervix. The Contraceptive charm blocks the cervix; preventing the sperm from reaching the egg. Later, the girl has to do the reversal charm. It forces all the sperm out of her before reopening her cervix.

If the girl does the charm properly it is one hundred percent effective."

"Ginny, how will you know you're doing it right?" Harry asked. "What if you make a mistake; then you could get pregnant."

Ginny spoke up with, "Don't worry Harry, I'm real good at charms; I'll do it right. Besides I've practiced it several times during McGonagall's lessons; and I could feel my cervix contracting as I do it. I'll know for sure I've done it right."

Harry said, "Right then, when we feel we're ready to have sex I'll just be sure to remind you in case you forgot to do it. But remember our agreement, we're not a couple and won't have sex until we make it to Halloween without Voldemort showing up or some other trouble happening."

Hermione asked, "What's this about an agreement?"

Ginny said, "I'll tell you about it later. Now you boys better leave."

Ron said right, "And Hermione, when we're ready to do it I'll remind you to.

Now we better head upstairs before your mom hears us in here talking. Goodnight."

The next morning Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs, "Girls, boys, breakfast is on; hurry down."

Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up at the table in their night clothes, as was usual in the Weasley house, and started taking helping of eggs, ham, toast, and kippers. Mrs. Weasley was eating a bowl of porridge and Mr. Weasley seemed to be already done with his breakfast.

As everyone else started eating he said, "Mrs. Weasley and I talked over the situation we were discussing with you last night and have come to a decision."

Fred interrupted with, "What happened last night? Georgie, did you know about this?"

George answered, "Not me; what's up dad."

Mr. Weasley said, "You mean you two didn't know that Ginny and Harry have started going together; and Ron is going with Hermione now? I thought you two knew everything that happens around here."

Fred said, "Congratulations Harry; you better be good to our sister or you'll have to deal with us. And Hermione, our condolences for being stuck with Ron."

Mrs. Weasley slapped his upper arm and said, "You two take your plates up to your room; you to Percy. We want to talk without you three interrupting. Now get; and don't forget to bring the dirty dishes back down when you're finished eating."

Percy said, "Perhaps I should stay. I could help you and father understand how young people feel about love and sex."

"We're not fossils Percy." Mr. Weasley said. "I think your mother and I understand about being in love well enough to talk with these four. Now go to your room like your mother told you and get dressed for work before you are late."

When Percy and the twins were gone Mr. Weasley said, "Molly said she told all of you that she didn't want you being alone because you're too young to be serious about the opposite sex. Well, we realize after talking, you are all more mature than we first thought.

We started seeing each other when we were about your age and things turned out well for us. We think you are all as mature as we were and you were brought up with a good moral background, to respect each other as persons.

So we've decided that if you want to date; well it's alright with us."

Ginny said, "Thanks mom, dad. We had planned to try and convince you of just that but now I guess we won't have to talk with you."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh no, we still have to talk with you. There's the matter of your snogging last night turning in sex in the future. Your father and I want to be sure all four of you understand how we feel and what we expect."

Mr. Weasley said, "We know by allowing you four to date; you being together and snogging will eventually make you want to do more. You'll want to get your hands under the others clothes and take your clothes off. You'll want to have sex.

We understand these things will happen eventually and we want to discourage you from doing them when you're so young. Sex is a wonderful thing; it makes you feel good. But there is a price to pay for it."

Ginny said, "We know dad; we could get pregnant and have to care for a baby. Don't worry; we've been taught the Contraceptive charm first year and know enough to use it."

Mrs. Weasley said, "We know; but it's not that simple. The charm can be forgotten in the excitement of the moment; or done wrong because your mind is on anticipating sex instead of the charm.

Then there's the emotional involvement. Giving yourself sexually to another person stirs deep feelings. Should something happen later and you break up, the emotional pain is tremendous."

Again Ginny interrupted, "Harry and I will never break up."

"Maybe not," Mr. Weasley said "but Harry's in constant danger. What if something happens to him? Having sex will make the pain of losing him worse.

And Harry, what if 'You Know Who' attacks Ginny again because he finds out she's your girlfriend. How would you feel knowing that?"

Harry said, "I've been thinking of that since yesterday when Ginny and I decided we wanted to be together. We made an agreement, we just stay friend for two months. If there is no trouble like in the past three years by Halloween; then we'll let other people know we're together.

We thought, if one or both of us might be killed any time, and you know anyone might be killed with Voldemort's death eaters roaming about; then shouldn't we grab our chance at being happy together now while we can. If we wait we may never get the chance.

And I want you to know I will do everything I can to keep Ginny safe. I know I can't give you a guarantee, but like with the Chamber of Secrets I'll do my best. I'll give my life to save her if I have to."

Mrs. Weasley started crying and ran over hugging Harry so tightly, after a minute, he had to say, "Mrs. Weasley, I can't breathe."

She let him go and said, "Children, just please be careful; don't do anything to hurt each other's feelings."

Ron said, "We won't mom; we understand your concerns. So, is it okay if we go swimming this afternoon?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "Yes, but I still hope you will decide to wear something when you go."

Ginny said, "If we wear shorts and tees when we go to swim, will you be happy?"

"Yes dear, that will be fine." Mrs. Weasley said.

They all went up to Ron's room, the farthest away from where Mrs. Weasley might hear them talk.

"Well, that went about as good as I could hope." Ron said. "Harry, telling mom you would give your life for Ginny was brilliant; that's what won her over."

Harry said, "I didn't say it to win over your mother; I said it because it was true. And I know you would do the same for Ginny and for Hermione to. You proved it by going with me to the Chamber of Secrets."

And I don't doubt the girls would do the same for us. Now that Ginny and I are together; thinking back, I don't understand why I never realized how close the four of us have been this past year. Why didn't we notice we were meant to be together?"

"Because we've grown up in the past year." Hermione said. "Most eleven year old boys and girls don't think about dating and sex; but thirteen and fourteen-year olds are starting to. It's natural that as we matured, spending so much time together, we would be attracted to each other.

I'm more worried about what Ginny said to your mother; that we would wear shorts and tees to swim. I don't have any Ginny; and yours won't fit me. I told you that yesterday; it was why I didn't want to go swimming in the first place."

Ron said, "No problem; I have plenty of both. They'll be big on you and you'll need a belt to hold the shorts up; but they'll work."

Ginny said, "She won't need them Ron."

"Why not?" Hermione said. "You told your mother that's what we'd wear."

Ginny smiled and continued, "I'm not as straight forward as Harry; I asked mom if it would be alright if we wore shorts and tees to go swimming. I never said we would wear them while we were swimming. I intend to swim starkers like I've always done."

Harry said, "I don't know Ginny. It's like lying to your mom."

"Harry, she said "I've been swimming naked with boys all my life. My mother worries too much about unimportant things. If anything is going to happen sexually between us; and I hope something will eventually, it will happen whether or not we wear clothes while swimming.

Hermione, Ron, do you think wearing, or not wearing, swim suits today is going to change what you two are planning on doing?

All of you can wear something or not; I told you what I'm doing."

After lunch, Ron gave Hermione the smallest pair of old shorts and a belt, along with the smallest oldest tee he had. They all dressed and made a point of showing Mrs. Weasley how they were dressed to swim.

When they got to the pond and the blankets were spread, Ginny pulled off her tee; but stopped when the others didn't start undressing.

"What's with you lot?" she asked. "Scared of mom Ron?"

Hermione said, "I asked Ron to keep his shorts on. Ginny, we promised your mother. She treats me like I'm her own daughter and I would feel guilty lying to her. We only have a few days left and won't kill us to do as she asked. Please."

Ginny looked at Harry; and he said, "Me to Ginny. Your mother is the only mother I remember. I couldn't sleep tonight if we lied to her. Please keep you tee and shorts on when we swim; it's only for the next few days.

After Halloween, if things work out, we can decide what we want to do with each other. Deciding what we wear next summer for swimming can wait till school is over."

Ginny stared at them for almost a minute before pulling her tee back on. "Okay," she said "I guess it won't kill me to keep the sun of my back for a few days."

Behind the bushes, tears were running down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks as she watched what she thought of as her four youngest children wade into the pond to swim.

After a rousing game of horse and rider which Ron and Hermione won eleven to eight, they returned to the blankets to rest, talk, and sip butterbeer.

On their blanket Harry and Ginny snogged between times of quiet talk about their future. "I really hope things work out our way." Ginny said.

"Me to." Harry replied. "Yesterday and today with you were the two best day of my life. I'm so happy you took the initiative and showed me what I was missing about knowing you.

Now I've got to tell you this; I think we shouldn't do more than snog until things are settled. Last night, we went too far. Not that I didn't love it and don't want to do it again; but I think it will be better to wait until we're sure there's no more danger.

I just want to tell you, if anything bad happens, and we can't be seen as a couple, that doesn't mean I've changed about how I feel. If it takes years before it's safe for us; I'll wait for you."

Ginny said, "I know we'll be together eventually no matter how long it takes; I just wish so hard it doesn't take more than two months. Now, we only have two days here before we go back to school and have to pretend to be just friends; so stop talking Harry and snog the life out of me."

Neither of them knew what the Goblet of Fire had in store for them.

On the other blanket, Ron and Hermione also were snogging and talking in between.

After twenty minutes, Ron said, "Hermione, why don't we take our blanket and move to the other side of the pond behind the trees. That way we have some privacy and so can Harry and Ginny.

They got up and Ron yelled, "We'll see you guys back at the house; we're going to take a walk."

Harry and Ginny were too preoccupied to respond.

Once around the pond and the blanket was spread, Ron started to take off his clothes.

Hermione said, "Ron, what are you doing?"

He looked at her and said, "Taking my clothes off; why aren't you? I thought that's why we wanted privacy; so we could do more of what we started last night."

Hermione's eyebrows raise and she said, "I thought you understood when we talked this morning that I would feel guilty about lying to your mother."

Ron answered, "Yeah, that's why I kept my clothes on to swim. But we aren't going to swim now; we're going to have sex, and that's easier when you don't have clothes on."

"Oh, we're going to have sex, are we;" Hermione said "so glad you decided to tell me instead of just jumping on top of me."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron said raising his voice slightly. "You seemed pretty willing to take your clothes off last night. After what we did in the barn, I just figured you would want to do more today."

"Ron," she said, her voice also getting louder, "don't you remember me saying last night, that I'm not ready to have sex; that it's too big a step for the first time we're together?"

"Yeah," he said even louder "but today isn't the first time, last night was."

"That was only sixteen hours ago," she said "not like we've been seeing each other for months."

"So you're telling me you don't want to have sex?" Ron asked.

She said, "I do some day; but, no not today. I see now that I went too far with you last night if it made you think I'm that easy that I would have sex on only the second day after we first kissed."

"So you're just a big tease?" Ron now yelled. "You get me all excited and then tell me I have to wait months before you'll do anything with me."

Hermione got up and started crying. "I never thought that you were that kind of boy Ronald. If all you want is fast sex, there are plenty of girls at school that do that sort of thing. I'm stuck here until school starts because my parents are traveling; but don't you speak to me again or I'll tell your parents what you wanted to do."

She started to walk away then turned and said, "I won't tell Harry or Ginny about this, and you better not either."

They didn't say a word to each other until they were on the train two days later; and things remained strained for months. Ron's refusal to believe that Harry didn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire didn't help and it would take years before Hermione began to trust Ron's intentions, and got back with him.


End file.
